happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Happy Tree Friends Wiki:Chat/Logs/11 July 2016
00:06:14 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 00:27:05 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 00:39:09 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 00:46:20 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 00:50:14 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 01:02:47 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 01:03:18 -!- Queen Desi has left Special:Chat 01:08:48 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 01:19:02 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 01:21:20 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 01:26:56 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 01:32:52 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 01:38:34 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 01:43:20 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 01:57:19 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 02:01:55 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 02:02:26 -!- Queen Desi has left Special:Chat 02:09:32 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 02:14:51 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 02:31:25 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 02:35:23 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 02:37:47 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 02:48:05 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 02:57:47 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 02:59:52 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 03:08:23 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 03:11:23 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 03:11:24 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 03:11:26 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 03:11:33 -!- Queen Desi has left Special:Chat 03:11:34 Desi 03:11:35 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 03:11:36 I mean 03:11:41 Ally is here 03:12:52 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 03:13:01 Hey 03:13:20 terry was screaming at me to get on 03:13:26 did something hapen 03:13:54 He was screaming? 03:14:04 Did he say anything else 03:15:09 no 03:15:15 but why do I need to talk to you 03:18:06 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 03:18:39 wy 03:18:43 why 03:19:14 Going to my omas house to see my cousins 03:19:30 Since we can only see them once a year, because they live in Vegas. 03:21:23 And the reason terry was screaming might be because today has been terrible for me. :/ 03:21:49 -!- PixelBuilderExtremetheBOSS has joined Special:Chat 03:22:12 Hey Pixel o/ 03:22:35 Sandgar! How did you know I was coming to your page. Cool! 03:24:30 Omg xD 03:24:41 /dazed from injury/ be please tell sandgar to read this whenhe's back 03:24:52 well, now i have to stay 03:24:57 does not matter at all. 03:25:13 'cool Kkeep calm 03:32:22 Desi 03:32:29 can you get on twitter andtalk on DM 03:32:30 or no 03:32:36 sorrry I was not talking 03:32:41 I was doing stuff 03:32:46 and this really sucks 03:32:56 or hang on 03:32:59 let me get on my phone 03:33:21 It's fine. 03:33:30 You can go. 03:33:30 no 03:33:34 I am free now 03:33:37 and I really want to talk 03:33:45 :/ k 03:34:04 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 03:41:14 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 03:42:18 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 03:43:34 -!- PixelBuilderExtremetheBOSS has joined Special:Chat 03:44:30 sandgar how did you know i was looking at your page. Itsays(Hello, PixelBuilderExtremetheBOSS!) 03:44:56 Welcome back PBE 03:45:13 hiqd 03:47:02 hi queen desi means hiqd 03:48:54 Oh 03:49:19 Tgat is a code that just displays the username of wgoever goes on my oage 03:51:19 o 03:51:46 Yeah 03:52:01 Lol 03:52:01 Alot of cool code on this wiki 03:52:37 so you can do that only if you are an admin 03:53:58 No 03:54:02 The code is 03:54:13 Nvm 03:54:17 I dont know.the name 03:54:30 But if you chdck the source editor fory.page 03:54:35 You can see the template 03:55:56 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 03:55:57 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 03:59:30 also how do people become (toy chica) (mime) other stuff 03:59:53 Oh 03:59:58 Tags 04:00:00 Unm 04:01:47 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 04:02:41 !on 04:02:41 Sandgar: External Commands are now enabled 04:02:53 !updatelogs 04:02:53 Sandgar: Logs updated (added ~0 to the log page) 04:03:07 !say hi 04:03:48 is bot lumpy a human? 04:04:43 because there is bot fluttershy on ponies wiki, so is a bot a human 04:05:02 No 04:06:11 -!- PixelBuilderExtremetheBOSS has joined Special:Chat 04:06:40 i accidentally clicked X, trying toclick another page. 04:07:01 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 04:08:11 -!- Queen Desi has left Special:Chat 04:13:13 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 04:13:29 wait so can you talk lumpy 04:16:44 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 04:20:44 o i'm alone 04:30:35 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 04:36:15 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 04:40:47 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 04:52:09 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 04:59:25 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 05:10:55 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 05:20:57 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 05:48:26 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 06:49:16 -!- Kageyamaa has joined Special:Chat 06:49:56 -!- Kageyamaa has left Special:Chat 06:50:00 -!- Kageyamaa has joined Special:Chat 06:50:40 -!- Kageyamaa has left Special:Chat 07:03:59 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 07:04:09 !updated 07:04:09 Mr Creeper500: I last updated the logs 0 minutes ago. There are currently ~0 lines in the log buffer. 07:04:29 Mr Creeper500: I last updated the logs 0 minutes ago. There are currently ~0 lines in the log buffer. 07:04:29 !updated 07:04:30 -!- Mr Creeper500 has left Special:Chat 07:04:31 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 07:04:46 !updated 07:04:46 Mr Creeper500: I last updated the logs 0 minutes ago. There are currently ~0 lines in the log buffer. 07:41:16 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 07:41:22 !on 07:41:23 Mr Creeper500: External Commands are now enabled 07:41:25 !tellon 07:41:26 Mr Creeper500: !tell is now enabled 07:41:27 !seeno 07:41:33 !seenon 07:41:34 Mr Creeper500: !seen enabled 08:44:57 !updated 08:44:57 Mr Creeper500: I last updated the logs 0 minutes ago. There are currently ~0 lines in the log buffer. 09:48:21 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 09:48:38 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 10:21:00 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 10:32:50 -!- Mr Creeper500 has left Special:Chat 10:32:55 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 10:35:17 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 10:38:45 -!- Mr Creeper500 has left Special:Chat 10:38:46 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 10:49:26 !on 10:49:27 Mr Creeper500: External Commands are now enabled 10:49:32 !seenon 10:49:33 Mr Creeper500: !seen enabled 10:49:36 !tellon 10:49:37 Mr Creeper500: !tell is now enabled 10:49:43 !updated 10:49:43 Mr Creeper500: I last updated the logs 0 minutes ago. There are currently ~0 lines in the log buffer. 10:56:55 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 11:01:22 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 11:24:03 !udated 11:24:07 !updated 11:24:07 Mr Creeper500: I last updated the logs 18 minutes ago. There are currently ~1 lines in the log buffer. 11:24:20 !updatelogs 11:24:20 Mr Creeper500: Logs updated (added ~0 to the log page) 11:30:42 !updated 11:30:42 Mr Creeper500: I last updated the logs 0 minutes ago. There are currently ~0 lines in the log buffer. 11:59:29 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 12:02:41 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 12:41:34 !updated 12:41:34 Mr Creeper500: I last updated the logs 0 minutes ago. There are currently ~0 lines in the log buffer. 12:54:44 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 12:55:14 -!- Mr Creeper500 has left Special:Chat 12:55:16 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 13:19:57 !updatelogs 13:19:57 Mr Creeper500: Logs updated (added ~0 to the log page) 13:19:57 !tellon 13:19:58 Mr Creeper500: !tell is now enabled 13:20:01 !seenon 13:20:02 Mr Creeper500: !seen enabled 13:24:33 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 14:12:23 !updated 14:12:23 Mr Creeper500: I last updated the logs 0 minutes ago. There are currently ~0 lines in the log buffer. 16:05:05 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 16:13:04 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 16:14:15 -!- BlueMegaH3rtz has joined Special:Chat 16:31:39 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 17:31:25 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 17:31:43 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 17:32:14 -!- Mr Creeper500 has left Special:Chat 17:32:15 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 17:46:04 Mr Creeper500: I last updated the logs 0 minutes ago. There are currently ~0 lines in the log buffer. 17:46:04 !updated 17:46:11 !on 17:46:12 Mr Creeper500: External Commands are now enabled 17:46:17 !tellon 17:46:19 Mr Creeper500: !tell is now enabled 17:46:20 !seenon 17:46:21 Mr Creeper500: !seen enabled 18:38:54 !updatelogs 18:38:54 Mr Creeper500: Logs updated (added ~0 to the log page) 19:21:40 !updated 19:21:40 Mr Creeper500: I last updated the logs 0 minutes ago. There are currently ~0 lines in the log buffer. 19:32:55 -!- DBAF12345 has joined Special:Chat 19:33:00 Stomic Acid 19:53:57 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 19:56:01 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 20:28:17 !updated 20:28:17 Mr Creeper500: I last updated the logs 0 minutes ago. There are currently ~0 lines in the log buffer. 21:02:54 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 21:08:12 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 21:13:53 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 22:07:00 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 22:28:25 !updated 22:28:25 Mr Creeper500: I last updated the logs 14 minutes ago. There are currently ~0 lines in the log buffer. 22:28:40 !updatelogs 22:28:40 Mr Creeper500: Logs updated (added ~0 to the log page) 2016 07 11